Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system, and particularly relates to an electronic system and a method for recognizing status of a power-supply device.
Description of Related Art
Generally, modern electrical equipment adopts a power-supply device (for example, an adaptor) to serve as a main source of electricity. Along with a long time usage of the power-supply device, components or wires inside the power-supply device are probably aged. However, a general user cannot clearly know whether the power-supply device is aged. In case that the components or wires inside the power-supply device are aged, once the power-supply device is overloaded, the power-supply device probably has an excessive temperature to cause a risk. Besides, different power-supply devices probably provide different output voltages, output currents or output powers, and if the output voltage, the output current or the output power provided by the power-supply device are inconsistent with the power requirements of the electrical equipment, the electrical equipment may not operate stably or a service life of the electrical equipment is shortened, or even the electrical equipment is burned. Therefore, how to get to learn a status and a specification of the power-supply device to improve security and reliability of the electrical equipment in usage is a target to be achieved by related technicians.